Pirates of the Caribbean
Pirates of the Caribbean is a Disney theme park ride and a series of films from The Walt Disney Company starring Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow. The film franchise is based on the classic Disneyland attraction. Theme park attraction * During the failed sale of the Muppets to Disney in 1990, a proposed take-over of Disneyland by the Muppets was put into pre-production. With Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and the other Disney characters on a year-long vacation after Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration, many of the park's attractions would feature Muppet touches. Among those would be Animal replacing one of the wench chasing pirates in the ride.[http://www.huffingtonpost.com/jim-hill/disney-muppets-henson_b_1141087.html The Muppety Makeover of Disneyland That Almost Happened. Hill, Jim. December 19, 2011. The Huffington Post] References * The third film, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End was spoofed with a movie poster at the Muppet*Vision 3D attraction in Walt Disney World, featuring Kermit the Frog in Pirates of the Amphibian: At Wit's End. * Pepe, Rizzo, and the Rats appear surrounded by gold and treasures from the Disneyland ride, in a 2009 commercial for the Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. promotion. * Statler and Waldorf discussed Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest in an episode of From the Balcony. * Kermit the Frog stands in for Captain Jack Sparrow in a Disney pin based on the ride and films. * An edition of "Cookie's Crumby Pictures" previews the film, Cookies of the Caribbean, starring Cookie Monster as "Captain Snack Sparrow" as he tries to find Davy Jones' cookie jar. * The Muppets Character Encyclopedia lists this movie as one of Angel Marie's favorite movies, along with Bambi. * An "Oh My Disney" video post on August 12, 2015 featured Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker in a dramatic reading of the ride's theme song, "A Pirate's Life For Me." * Kermit appeared as Jack Sparrow on the October 16, 2017 episode of Dancing with the Stars. Muppet Mentions * Johnny Depp made a surprise appearance at the 2009 D23 Expo dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow at the end of an arena presentation which had included a musical number by the Muppets. Jack said that he'd like a snack, and asked where that nice frog was who'd been on stage earlier -- "he probably tastes like chicken."Boucher, Jeff. "Johnny Depp (in Jack Sparrow costume) surprises Disney D23 Expo audience", LA Times blog. September 11, 2009. * Two songs from Muppet Treasure Island appear on the Pirates of the Caribbean-themed albums Disney's Ultimate Swashbuckler 10-Song CD Collection and Swashbuckling Sea Songs. ''On Stranger Tides'' In 2011, Kermit the Frog joined Ben Lyons on the "black carpet" for the world premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides at Disneyland.eonline.com While many celebrities were interviewed, Pirates cast and crew included Jerry Bruckheimer, Penélope Cruz, Rob Marshall, Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush, Keith Richards, and Ian McShane. Kermit also dresses like Jack Sparrow to impress Johnny Depp. The end of the Muppets Studio's web video included a teaser for The Muppets coming to theaters later that year. * Muppets Studio video * E! News video * E! Entertainment video Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-01.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-02.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-03.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-04.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-05.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-06.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-07.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-08.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-09.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-10.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-11.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-12.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-13.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-14.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-15.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-16.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-17.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-18.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-19.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-20.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-21.jpg| Image:PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-22.jpg| Connections * Angus Barnett played Mullroy in the first, third, and fifth films * Gregg Berger voiced Ammand the Corsaire in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End video game * Michael Berry Jr. played Twigg in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Julianne Buescher voiced Tia Dalma in three Pirates of the Carribbean video games * Mackenzie Crook played Ragetti in the first three films * Johnny Depp played Captain Jack Sparrow * Richard Griffiths played King George II in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * Tom Hollander played Cutler Beckett in the second and third films. * Martin Klebba (motion capture puppeteer of Frances) played Marty in the first three and fifth films * Ian McShane played Blackbeard in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * Bill Nighy played Davy Jones in the second and third films * Jonathan Pryce played Governor Weatherby Swann in the first three films * Clive Revill voiced British officers in the Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End video game * Keith Richards played Captain Teague in the third and fourth films * Geoffrey Rush played Captain Barbossa * Zoe Saldana played Anamaria in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Bruce Spence played Mayor Dix in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Unfinished Attractions Category:Movie References Category:Pirates